kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamberge
|jap_name = フラン・ルージュ |jap_meaning = Flamberge & Fran-Rouge |gender = Female |species = Unknown, but same as Francisca and Zan Partizanne |affiliation = Francisca, Zan Partizanne, Hyness |voice_actor = Rie Takahashi}} Blazing General Flamberge (also known as the Bringer of Flame) is a boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Star Allies. She is the second of the three Jambastion mages. Flamberge is first fought on Jambastion in the stage Inner Sanctum, serving as the sixth boss, and is later fought in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes on Sizzlai Moon, serving as the fifteenth boss. Physical Appearance Flamberge has disembodied hands and red, spiky hair. She has a noticeably darker skin tone compared to the other mages, possibly from tanning herself with all of the fire she likes to use. Her eyes, which are blue, remain fierce instead of relaxed and her eyelashes are also at the tops of her eyes instead of the bottoms, like Francisca and Zan Partizanne. She carries a flamberge, hence her name, and wears a dark purple beret with a red bat-like symbol in front, which Hyness also features on his hood. Her robes also have red edges all over them with two purple heart gems connected by a golden chain on her chest. Flamberge has a higher pitched voice compared to her comrades. Personality Flamberge is known to be quite hot-headed, as she sometimes gets very angry and shouts a lot. She is also very protective of Francisca, as she has a close bond with her and will attack anyone who has done something to upset her. She is so protective of her that she will worry if she would melt in intense heat. Flamberge is a bit of a slacker as well, saying that her hunt for the Jamba Heart pieces has led her to Kirby and friends, when in actuality, she was taking a break according to her Pause Screen description when on Sizzlai Moon. She likes to hang out in fiery, hot areas and apparently likes toasted marshmallows. Story According to Hyness, those of his religion, as well as possibly himself, Flamberge, Francisca, and Zan Partizanne, were banished and sealed away to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race, which is presumed to be the ancients. According to Hyness, their religion was responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis," but it's unknown what the crisis was. Apparently, the ancients banished them because they feared their power, and they also subsequently attempted to erase their existence from history itself. Hyness also mentions a book of legends that foretold the restoration of those that are masters of a matter most dark, or those of their religion. It could be presumed that those who were part of this religion wrote this book, akin to the Christian Bible, Jewish Torah, or other religious books. At the start of the story, Hyness began to resurrect Void Termina, whom they zealously worshiped. However, Hyness did not fully understand how to break the seal, so the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. Hyness then sent the Jambastion mages off on a quest to gather the dark shards while he stays behind and continues the ritual. After Kirby defeated Meta Knight, who was struck with a shard from the Jamba Heart, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, defeating Flamberge second, who is furious with him for having defeated Francisca. Near the end of the game, Kirby encounters Flamberge on Sizzlai Moon, where she is slacking off and taking a break. After a brief fight, Kirby follows her to their base, where he approaches their master, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony. Kirby and friends approach Hyness, who faces Kirby by himself. When Kirby knocks off his hood, however, Hyness goes crazy, and hypnotizes Flamberge and her two sisters, using them as living weapons to fight Kirby. After Kirby defeats him, Flamberge is thrown into the heart of Void Termina by Hyness, along with her sisters Zan Partizanne and Francisca, all three of them still hypnotized. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friends enter its body to defeat the core. They end up finding Flamberge, along with Hyness, Zan Partizanne, and Francisca, trapped inside. All four of them are ejected before the final phase of the fight. Battle Flamberge wields a flamberge, which is a wave-bladed sword. She can swing it around and do a multi-thrust attack similarly to Queen Sectonia, and she sometimes swings her sword and shoots out fireballs after these attacks. She can also do a downward thrust to get her sword in the ground. She then drags it across the arena. She then releases her sword, and a row of flames burst out of the cracks she made with her sword. When she gets to her second phase, she brings out her oven cannon. Before firing, a rope is at the bottom of the cannon with a fire slowly igniting it. If anyone has the elements of Blizzard, Splash, Bluster, the Artist ability, or Adeleine & Ribbon, they can extinguish the connon’s fuse, causing it to explode which will stun Flamberge. If the fire successfully reaches the cannon, it will shoot out a stream of flames. She can create multiple swords and shoot them at the ground creating pillars of fire. These swords can be cooled off by Splash, Blizzard, Bluster, Artist, and Adeleine & Ribbon, and when inhaled after, they give the Sword ability. She can also enlarge her sword and try to capture Kirby and co. with it. If she captures someone, she will send them flying on fire, damaging anyone when touched. However, if she doesn't catch anyone, she will capture flaming rocks instead, and when inhaled, give the Fire Ability, but when cooled off, they give the Stone Ability. This attack is similar to Francisca's ice disk attack. In her rematch, she can now move to the top corners of the screen, sending out fireballs. Her oven cannon's rope will burn faster too, and she will create six swords instead of four. When using her Oven Cannon, she will move to the opposite side of the screen to get anyone that was behind her. Flamberge appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice. She appears in three levels of difficulty (Spicy Adventure, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A flamberge is a type of sword with a wavy blade; this is the type of sword she wields. A translation of her Japanese name is Fran-Rouge. Rouge is French for "red," referencing her defining color; it is also a type of lipstick. Fran is also used in Francisca's name, showing a relation between each other, as they are both part of the three Jambastion mages. Music Trivia *Flamberge's sword is very similar to the one created from the Sizzle Sword Friend Ability. Artwork Flamberge.png|Flamberge in the 25th Anniversary art style K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Flamberge's first intro splash screen. Flamberge_Splash_Screen_(Rematch).png|Flamberge's second intro splash screen. DXCwVt4VwAAlpVL.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DWhwN0nUQAAiTID.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DYUM3znU8AAb_rq.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXvADWMU8AAtPAt.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXvAEmgUQAE8tQc.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXp2tF9VMAA8_z7.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DXQGfdCVAAABEMa.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DWIAOyfVAAA7Vwl.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' DWXc_4SVoAA4rio.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' Models KSA Flamberge model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References Category:Female characters Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Fire Enemies Category:Sword Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies